Things Will Be Made Right
by Jakku48
Summary: Thor asks Doctor Strange to go back in time to Asgard and fix and make things right.


**Wrote this before Infinity War came out just haven't published it until now, so there will be some major differences after Ragnarok.**

**I took inspiration from The Prince of Egypt for some ideas for this story.**

* * *

**Set a few months after Thor: Ragnarok:**

Thor Odinson was most distressed and upset about his recent situation. After the shocking revelations about his family and Asgard itself, he entered into a both depressed and angry state over all of it. With the truth about how he is not the "the first born" after all, despite what he was told by his father Odin, Thor started to become disillusioned with everything. Despite saving what remains of his people from his "sister" Hela, who he never knew about it and was forced to stop with little to no help or plan in place because his father did not care to leave one.

Hela, unfortunately, was raised from birth to be her father's "executioner" as part of his grand crusade to conquer the nine realms so he could prove to his father Bor, that he was better than him. Of course Bor was long dead before Hela was even born and this was just Odin trying to prove he was so much stronger and better than his father to himself. Despite the foolishness of raising his daughter to be a living weapon whose only purpose was to kill and conquer, the all father was more focused on his grand plans and ego on being the "greatest" and "wisest" ruler of Asgard, that he did nothing to save her from the darkness and herself. Eventually she rebelled and Odin cast her out and sent the Valkyries to take "care" of her. All but one survived and Odin decided that his former "executioner" was no longer his concern nor problem and he would leave his new "first born" to deal with this issue.

And he did. Despite having to trigger Ragnarok to save his people from his father's mistakes, Thor was not happy about this at all. Having battled his adopted brother Loki for several years now, who is another issue entirely, Thor was not at all happy with another sibling he had to fight.

He was not happy about Asgard not being the shining beacon of light that he was raised to believe. Asgard was built on blood and lies and all of that was covered up and ignored by his father as part of his quest for prominence to be better than his father.

Sad and angry about how his family and Asgard turned out, he decided to seek out that "wizard" back in NYC who helped him find his father, for any advice he may have about his poor situation.

The"wizard" better known as Doctor Strange was busy teaching Scarlet Witch how to better control her powers so another incident like the one that happened in Lagos did not happen again over in at Sanctum Santorum in Greenwich Village when the Thor Odinson from a few months ago prior came knocking after Doctor Strange had trapped Loki in a portal and left his business card for Thor to find him.

"Thor Odinson. Welcome back. I trust everything went well." Said the good Doctor as he greeted the return of the god of thunder.

"Not exactly no, I'm afraid. Actually not at all." Replied Thor as he walked up the stairs of the Santorum.

As this point Scarlet Witch and Thor spoke and greeted, but mainly Thor was in a disappointed and distracted state most of time during their conversation.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Strange.

At this point Thor explained how his father died shortly after Dr. Strange teleported him and Loki to the field in Norway to where his father was at, to the existence of his older sister Hela, to being held prisoner by The Grandmaster on Sakaar, to meeting up with the Hulk and a surviving Valkyrie, and finally unleashing Surtur to save his people. Thor went into great detail about his family problems and Asgard in general over its true nature.

Thor went about he wished things were different and wished he or someone could fix his family and Asgard so things could be better and happier for everyone.

Dr. Strange ended up surprising Thor even more than when his father dropped his bomb shell revelations before his death with the knowledge there may be a way indeed to accomplish this.

"Yeah, I can go back in time and have a "conversation" with your father so all of these terrible events never come to pass. I must warn you; however, if I fix your sister and Asgard's direction, you may not be born as you are your father's replacement child. I'm not saying this is for sure, but I just thought I would let you know of the possible outcomes."

Thor thought about this news, and while he certainly does want to continue to exist, he was willing to risk it for the betterment of his family and Asgard.

"I will accept the risk." Replied Thor.

"Very well. Do you wish to come with me back in time for this expedition?" Asked Dr. Strange.

"No. It would be for the best for an outside party to take care of this." Replied Thor.

"Alright. Scarlet Witch, this will be a great opportunity to explore and control your powers. We will be going back to Asgard before Odin's grand crusade happened. We will have a "dialogue" with him like I did with Dormammu to make him "reconsider" his choices." Said Dr. Strange. "Wait here." Dr. Strange said to Thor.

With that Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch activated the spell with the Eye of Agamotto and went back in time to hopefully achieve a better future for Asgard and its people.

Thor meanwhile waited anxiously over the fate of Asgard, his family, and himself.

It was a bright sunny day in the Asgard of 5000 years ago as Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch noticed as they arrived to it with the completion of their spell. After arriving they set out to the great palace to "talk" with the king about making sure he does not make some very poor and horrible choices.

"I do not approve of this! You will tear down your own family for your ego!" Screamed Baldur, second born of the all father.

"I do not need your approval, my son! I am well within in my rights to do whatever I please in order to bring the realms under my control." Replied Odin the all father.

Odin and his second born were having another one of their public fights in the throne room as many gathered inside the throne room for Odin's coming declaration of war against the realms.

"She is my sister and your daughter! You will destroy her for your own ambition! You will turn her into nothing but a bloody thirsty killer for your schemes!" Screamed Baldur.

"Silence! You are a fool to dare question me young Baldur." Replied Odin.

"A fool for caring more about family than a petty war? If mother knew what you were up to…." Said Baldur.

"How dare you! I should cast you…." Odin started to say.

"My liege! Forgive the interruption, but you have some guests who have something to tell you." Said Heimdall the Bifrost Bridge guardian.

"Fine. Send them in." Said Odin slightly annoyed.

Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch entered the throne room to see the all father on his throne surrounded by Balder and the numerous guests in the room.

"Your majesty." Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch both said followed by a quick bow.

"Yes, yes, welcome to Asgard. What do you have to tell me wizard and witch?" Said Odin again slightly annoyed.

"Oh great all father, my name is Doctor Strange and this is my apprentice Scarlet Witch. We come to warn you there is going to be a terrible future for Asgard." Said Dr. Strange.

"Oh really? And how do you know this, wizard?" Said Odin sarcastically.

"We are actually from the future and we know what becomes of you, your family, and your kingdom." Said Dr. Strange feeling it wasn't going to be easy to convince Odin.

"If what you say is true, I trust that is not the case. You see I see nothing but greatness for me and my kingdom in the future." Said Odin proudly.

"I see you left out your family again, father." Said Baldur annoyed.

"Why you stupid…."Odin started to say before restraining himself.

"Okay, wizard tell me what you supposedly see." Said Odin.

"Well, your firstborn Hela, turns out just like your second born here predicts. Thanks to you and your quest to outdo your father, you turn her nothing more than a killing machine for your war. By the way of course she turns on you to all thanks to your incredible parenting skills. Which I got to say are nothing short of awful." Said Dr. Strange who could not help but grin out how angry and insulted Odin looked in response.

"How dare you! You know nothing of what you speak." Said Odin very insulted.

"Father this wizard has warned you of something most terrible and you do nothing but get your feelings hurt?" Said Baldur very annoyed.

"Idiot boy! You are too soft. You will never make a good "executioner" like your sister will be." Said Odin smugly.

"Tell me wizard, what happens after this?" Asked Odin amused.

"Well, after that, you cast her out, then your boy here shortly after that, and then have a new child that acts as your new "first born" and finally adopt a frost giant boy, which by the way goes very poorly. You also cover-up the existence of your "executioner" and lie about how you really got the realms." Said Dr. Strange.

"Haha! Doesn't seem so bad to me. Sacrifices are inevitable in building an empire. If Hela has to be turned into a weapon and essentially ruined and destroyed for this to happen, so be it. Besides, it seems like there is a suitable replacement that will be born anyway." Said Odin quite proudly.

"Father, this time you have gone too far!" Said Baldur angrily.

"And sadly, empires are also full of disappointments it seems." Said Odin to in reference to Baldur.

Baldur shot his father an angry glare.

"Listen wizard, I bear the responsibility of my father Bor's crown." Said Odin as he pointed to his father's statue which was also had Odin's statue under construction next to it, which Dr. Strange noticed was almost twice as big as Bor's statue.

"I have to do what I have to do uphold my father's legacy. If I my daughter must pay the price for this happen, then that is it what must be." Said Odin so obsessed with outdoing his father.

"Alright, listen I have had just about enough of you not listening. Maybe you should stop paying attention to forest, and maybe focus on the trees. Because those "trees" might need your help." Said Doctor Strange getting more and more annoyed at this talk with the all father.

"I will not be the weak link! I will do whatever it takes to bring the realms under my control! Understand this wizard!" Said Odin loudly.

"Tyr and Hermod, show this "wizard" true power!" Commanded Odin to his two new yes men advisors.

At this point the light in the place began to go dark as Odin's two sleazy and a kissing henchman began to put on a "performance" of their power.

Dr. Strange told Scarlet Witch to step back and watch the "show" with everyone else in the throne room and told her to get ready for what they practiced for.

Then the smoke and mirrors show+song began by Tyr and Hermod.

Tyr and Hermod:

By the power of the all father...

Odin..Bor..Buri...Ymir...

Surtur...Malekith...Laufey...Ulik...

Amora...Volla...Kurse...

So you think you're so wise

And have the power to put us on the run

Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces

You'll know what power is when we are done

Boy...

You're playing with the big gods now

Playing with the big gods now

Every spell and gesture

Tells you who's the best, you're

Playing with the big gods now

You're playing with the big gods now

You're playing with the big gods now

Stop this foolish mission

Watch true power

Give an exhibition how

Stop your silly predictions, boy

You're playing with the big gods now!

[More Odin Yes Men join in]

By the power of the all father...

Odin..Bor..Buri...Ymir...

Surtur...Malekith...Laufey...Ulik...

Amora...Volla...Kurse...

[Tyr and Hermod]

You're playing with the big gods now

You're playing with the big gods now

By the might of the all father

You will kneel before us

Kneel to us; Asgard's power...

You put up a front

You put up a fight

And just to show we feel no spite

You can be our acolyte

But first, boy, it's time to bow

(Bow down!)

Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy

You're playing with the big gods now

Playing with the big gods

Now!

As they ended their little "performance" everyone started clapping save Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch, Tyr whispered to Hermod and said "They love it!"

"Alright, enough of this. Scarlet Witch, you know what to do." Said Dr. Strange as they both activated a time loop that trapped Odin until he agreed to stop his coming plans.

Odin not realizing the trap, decided to shoot Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch with his spear after tiring of their predictions.

After he thought they were dead, they instantly came back.

"Listen Odin, we came to bargain, so…."

"What, what is this!"

"Oh this how things are now."

"You fools!"

"Tyr! Hermod! End their spell!"

Tyr and Hermod were powerless to stop the spell and Odin killed them a few times for their failure but they kept coming back. Odin eventually ignored them and focused on his "guests."

Odin then proceeded to kill them both several times with them constantly saying "Odin, we've come to bargain" every time they came back.

After several more times of killing them a desperate all father says "You cannot do this forever! You will never win!"

"No" said Scarlet Witch "we can do this forever."

"But you will spend forever dying! Victory will never come to you!"

"Maybe not, but we can lose and time and time again to stop what you will do. We will keep losing over and over, and that makes you our prisoner." Said Scarlet Witch.

At this point Odin screamed loudly and shot his spear at them.

"Stop this spell! Set me free!" Screamed a pleading Odin.

"Odin we've come to bargain." Said our heroes.

"What do you want?!"

"First off, this plan of yours to turn your daughter into a killing machine is not going to happen. You will do right by her and make sure she uses her power for the forces of good."

"Secondly, stop treating your second born like crap. You will do right about him as well."

"Thirdly, you will still have your third born and your adopted frost giant boy, but you will do right by them as well. Treat them and all of your kids fairly and equally."

"Fourthly, you will bring the realms together peacefully and honestly."

And finally, you will stop this quest to outdo your father. Your wife and kids are what's important now."

"If you do all of this, we will break the loop and set you free."

What felt like an entirety was really only an hour when Thor noticed Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch returned to the present.

"Well, how did it go?" Asked Thor.

"We think…." Both of them started to say as a great transformation took place.

Thor, Dr. Strange, and Scarlet Witch were instantly transported to Asgard, but it was shining and intact.

Thor noticed this and felt he had his eye and his hammer back.

"What's going on?" Asked Thor shocked beyond belief.

"Brother! There you are! Where have you been!" Shouted Loki as he patted Thor on the back.

"Who are these two and you're still carrying that hammer around? How long ago did sister give that to you now?" Loki asked as Thor was shocked by Loki's strange behavior and last sentence.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Baldur.

"Oh Thor has some new friends!" Said Loki as Baldur came over and instantly recognized the two visitors. Thor did not recognize this strange man. Though he recognized the woman coming towards them which put him on high alert.

Before anything else could be said, Hela came over and said "Baldur why did you just leave…." Unable to finish her question at the sight of the two heroes who helped prevent her from falling to the path of darkness.

"Is, is it truly them?!" Asked Hela.

"It is sister! Said Baldur.

"Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch, the two heroes that convinced father to change his ways have returned!"

"Oh thank you both so much! Because of you, I use my powers to save and protect lives rather than take them. You prevented me from going down a horrible path. What can I do to ever thank you!" Asked Hela.

"Oh no thanks necessary. Happy to help. If you want to thank anyone, thank your brother Thor here. He's the one that asked us to fix everything." Said our heroes.

With this Hela ran over and gave Thor a great big hug to which put Thor into shock even more.

Eventually Odin and Frigga came to see what was happening to which Odin noticed our heroes and told them he is forever grateful for their actions 5000 years ago and thanked them for saving his family and Asgard.

They of course said no thanks was necessary and told them to thank Thor.

Eventually Thor came to his senses and thanked Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch for everything they have done.

After that, Wong came through a portal and said "They're you both are! Nightmare has returned! We need you both now!"

"Do you need any help?" Asked the Odinson family.

"No thanks. We're good."

"Now if you excuse us."

Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch went through the portal with Wong and as it closed Thor walked back to his family, glad and happy to no longer having to battle them and now be the family they should have been and always will be from now on.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that!**

**Can't wait for Captain Marvel and Endgame! Oh and Far From Home!**


End file.
